


An Unexpected Summoning

by Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin



Series: Jordan (JD) Davies - Season 9 Fanfic [1]
Category: Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Summoning, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin/pseuds/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin
Summary: This is a personal Fanfic Contiuation of JD's original route - Season 9, Episode 1: Scenes 1-5******************************************I take a long sip of my coffee and pick up one of the angel feathers off of the table. It's flawless crystal rivets shine brightly in the dimly lit room. The colors are a little different than mine. More red, less purple. I place it back down on the table next to two other identical feathers, and a small piece of tattered cloth.( Sometimes you just need a tiny piece of cloth!)I smile at the memory, my finger idly smoothing over the frayed edges. I'm just about to pull away when my finger catches on something. I carefully unfold the cloth to find a tiny piece of paper. Tarnished with age, I can make out the words, 'Call me where the water meets the earth.' I roll my eyes.( Ok? Not helpful.)******************************************
Relationships: Jordan "JD" Davies/Main Character
Series: Jordan (JD) Davies - Season 9 Fanfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845199
Kudos: 1





	An Unexpected Summoning

Episode 1

Scene: 1

I grumble and roll over to face JD as the way too bright morning sun finds it's way in through a crack in the curtains. 

(What's the point of black out curtains if we can't remember to close them properly?)

I lay there for a moment, hoping the steady breath and warmth coming from JD's body will lull me back to sleep, only to quickly realize I am fighting a losing battle. I curse under my breath as I drag myself out of bed and towards the only thing that could make being awake at this ungodly hour bearable.

( Coffee.)

I glance at the clock on the coffee maker and groan as the numbers set in.

"Yep. Most definitely half past way too early O'clock." I joke to myself.

I make my way to the couch when a frantic knock jilts me out of my morning grogginess.

"Grace?!" I instantly roll my eyes at myself as soon as the name leaves me mouth. Why do I always think it's Grace? She doesn't even live in this zip code. And hasn't for years now. 

I hesitate a minute before walking towards the door. It's been awhile since JD and I have had to deal with any sort of disgruntled foes, other than a few unhappy cryptids, that is. But you can never be too careful. 

manage to sqeak out a soft 'Hello' before flinging the door open. I scan the scene and find nothing until my eyes hit the doormat. A small box with a strange symbol sits there. Before I can stop them, flashbacks of JD last 'prank' fill my vision and my body tenses with anger. 

(They wouldn't!)

Without even closing the door I half run back into the bedroom where JD is still soundly asleep. Not a care in the world. 

"JORDAN DAVIES-CRAINE" My volume is a tad louder than I planned on, but I roll with it. 

"B-Wha!?" JD practically falls off the side of the bed as they come to. It takes them a minute to realize that the culprit of their interrupted slumber was me, and it takes one look at my face to know that I'm not happy. They swallow hard before putting on their award winning smile. "What's up, Beautiful?"

(Damnit. I hate how disarming that smile is. )

I make a motion to follow me into the living room. They quickly do and when I point towards the doorway to the small more-ominous  
-by-the-fucking-minute box, their eyes grow wide. 

"W-woah. Wait a minute, Theo. I didn't do that!" They throw up their hands in surrender. "I swear!"

I let out a steady exhale, trying to figure out if I'm more happy or scared that this random, innocently seeming, obviously not so innocent box was actually placed on our doorstep by someone other than JD. 

Once JD's sure they're no longer the object of my frustrations, they slowly make their way to the door and crouch down. They rub their fingertips lightly over the embedded symbol and take a deep breath. Their brow furrows in concentration.

"I've definitely seen this symbol somewhere before... I just can't remember from where." They curse under their breath. "I'm literally the most useless Devil ever." 

I chuckle.

"Well.. I dunno about that. I find you plenty useful." My inflection on the word 'plenty' and warm tone brings a beautiful pink hue to their cheeks. They catch my eyes and smirk.

"You're also biased as fuck." They let out with a laugh."I think we should bring this over to Razi's. Have him and Deigo take a look at it"

I nod and immediately send out a group text before heading into the bedroom to throw on some clothes. 

Scene 2:

Even with JD's fingers intertwined with mine as we drive to the bowling alley, I can't help but feel nervous. The box even feels weird on my lap. A tiny hum seeming to come from within. I frown slightly as I get lost in my own thoughts. JD must notice because they squeeze my hand reassuringly. 

"Hey, hey. Theo. We'll figure this out." They bring my hand up to their lips before giving in a gentle kiss. "Maybe it's just a late Congratulations On The New Shop gift from one of our hundreds of admirers!" They exclaim with a wide grin. Obviously proud of themselves. 

I laugh and shake my head.

"Oh, yeah.." I reply dryly. "A 19 year late, congratulatory box, emblazoned with a ominous looking sigil, from one our NON existant admirers?" I chuckle to myself, looking intently at the box. JD just shrugs, but I can see the concern they're trying to hide reflecting in their eyes. 

When we get to Razi's, everyone is there waiting for us. Diego even has a good dozen books on Demonic symbols and sigils littering one of the tables. 

"Hey you two! Been awhile since we had a mystery to solve!" Razi smiles as he says the words, but you can tell he's also on the defensive. 

"Yeah.. and I don't think last time counts, considering it ended up being Jordan, just being a worse version of Jordan." The Sheriff's eyes linger on JD long enough to get their point across. 

They sputter for a moment trying to come up with a reply.

"I s-swear it isn't me this time! I mean... O-ok. I know I said that last time too.. but, it's true!" They almost look pitiful as they try to defend themselves. Searching my eyes in hopes that I believe them. I put my hand on their shoulder and smile.

"Relax Mackanzie. I already pulled out the ol' powers on them earlier. They're telling the truth."

JD looks at me dumbfounded. Eyes wide.

"Wait. Y-you did?" They let out a low whistle. "Man.. I am slipping..." I chuckle as I move a rouge hair out of their face. 

(God, they're so beautiful. )

"You were half awake, so don't be so hard on yourself." I reply with a smirk. "And you can't really blame me after last time" I smile and shove them playfully, so they know I'm only hk die? Or just JD and I?" I try to joke as I scan all of their faces. It's Diego's that flinches first. As he carefully picks up the box, his eyes widen. 

"There's a good reason you don't remember what this symbol means, JD. " Their voice is level, but wary. JD steps a bit closer. "It's because it's not Demonic in nature... " he takes a deep breath before continuing. "It's Angelic."

Everyone stares at each other for a moment. No one saying a word as the information settles in. 

(But, what does that even mean?)

A thought crosses my mind, and I have to wonder if my angelic powers can somehow give me some insight into this whole thing. I narrow my eyes and stare hard at the sigil. Willing it to bust open. Burst into glitter. Swallow us whole. SOMETHING. But, no. All it does is give me a headache. I sigh and sit down defeated. 

"You ok over there, Champ?" JD comes over and sits next to me, taking my hand in theres. I smile and put my head down on their shoulder.

"I was just hoping being an actual Angel might actually help us with this... situation, but... "

"But, magic is weird?" JD interrupts with a smirk. I smile faintly at the familiar joke.

"Yeah... magic is weird."

Diego brings over a book with a brief section on Angel sigils. The one from the box sitting in the up right corner of the page, next to a paragraph about summoning Angels.

(Wait. You can summon a fucking Angel?!)

"Wait. You can summon a fucking Angel!?" I exclaim. JD looks just as surprised as I do. But Deigo and Razi exchange a look. 

"From what I can tell, someone wants you to make a call, so to say. It seems as though someone is trying to get in contact with you, from the Angel realm." Diego tries to keep his words as level as possible, as to not add to the overwhelming anxiety that's beginning to build in my chest.

JD shudders.

"Pretty sure I'm banned from making any such calls.. last I checked, Heaven had my name blacklisted." JD says almost proudly. As their words sink in, I come to a horrific realization. 

(This is all on me. )

I roll my eyes. Of course it is. Stupid box. Stupid dumb Angelic cryptid message box! JD catches the scowl on my face and laughs.

"Don't worry Theo. I know JUST the person to help us with this." They smile mischievously before snatching up the box and making a beeline for the door. 

Scene: 3

I make it to my truck about a millisecond before JD puts their foot on the gas and floors it. They pull out their phone, gracefully tapping out a text message with one hand. I'm about to chastise them for texting while driving, but the phone is back in their pocket with one fluid motion before I can even open my mouth. They look over and give me a wink. I feel the heat start to rise to my cheeks instantly.

( They're so hot. How do they still get me this flustered after almost 20 years? )

"See something you like?" JD's voice is warm as I try to hide my growing blush. They laugh to themselves, almost too soft hear. "Yeah, you see something you like, alright."

My face is about to burst into literal flames by the time we pull up to the house. 

(Thank the Gods! Saved by domesticity!)

Once we get inside, I turn to JD, trying to figure out their plan. I look around, not knowing if I should be expecting something to happen or not. JD is just standing in the middle of the living room with a nondescript look on their face.

".... So? You gonna let me in on the big plan here, Mx. Mysterious?" JD just smirks. An all knowing smirk.

( Oh lord. What am I getting myself into here?)

"They should be here annnyyy mome-" JDs words are cut off by a cloud of thick crismon smoke filling the room. It's not entirely unpleasant, smelling slightly of gladiolus. When the smoke begins to clear, I can make out a regal figure standing in the center.

"What is it now, Jordan?" 

(Wait. I know that voice.)

"Baphomet??" I say with a laugh. "Baphomet is your secret mystery person?"

"Well.. Hello to you, too, Theo." Baphomet's eyes narrow as she makes eye contact with me. 

( Right. Probably not the warmest way to greet the Demon who just made the trek all the way from Hell to help you, Theo. )

JD cuts the tension by slapping Baphomet on the back with a wide smile.

"Baphomet, ol' buddy ol' pal! Good to see you! How's the torture business going?" JD is smiling so wide at this point that even Baphomet cracks a smile. 

"You can save the pleasantries for one of your lowlier demons, Jordan. Why have you summoned me?" Their gaze is level as they give us both the once over. "By the look on Theo's face, I can tell it's something a lot heavier than our usual evening of beer can bowling."

Defeated, JD walks over to where Baphomet is standing and slowly holds out the box. Baphomet's eyes widen slightly for a second before taking the box in her own hands. The sigil seems to grow darker as she holds it, and Baphomet lets out a low whistle. 

"I honestly always thought Angel sigils were a myth. How on earth did you two come across this?" She stares at the box in amazement, turning it over in her hands. I look at JD uneasily, hoping they'll take reins on this one. They nod, taking a deep breath before speaking. 

"Some unknown person.. or cryptid.. or demon... or angel, I guess? Left it on our doorstep this morning before quickly performing a disappearing act." JD's eyes narrow for a second, quickly adding, "And no, it wasn't me!"

Baphomet catches my eye and gives me a soft knowing smile. I smile back, taking JD's hand.

"Lucky for you, Jordan, I know for a fact that you couldn't have done this. First of all, you know nothing about Angel sigils. Not many people do. And secondly, Theo would've called me up here already to skin you alive, if it had been you." She gives them a devious smile as she let's her words sink in. JD swallows hard looking between the both of us before laughing nervously. 

"R-right.... Sh-she wouldn't.. ! Y-you wouldn't... !" Before they can finish I start laughing and put my hand on their shoulder, calming them instantly.

"We're just messing with you, babe." I tussle their hair lightly, and kiss their cheek for good measure. "Nice face, though"

It takes a moment for them to get their bearings back. Rubbing the nape of their neck as the embarrassment starts to fade from their face. Quickly replaced by their patented Jordan Davies smile. 

"Right. I knew that." JD replies with a smooth glide over to the couch, quickly making themself comfortable. I chuckle quietly to myself. 

(Oh, fuck me. I love them. )

Baphomet clears her throat, trying to bring the attention back to her. 

"Bad news is, being a literal gate keeper of Hell, I have no business in trying to help you summon an Angel. I prefer to keep my extremities in tact, thank you very much." She shudders before taking a deep breath and continuing. "What I can do, though, is help you open it... if you'd like."

The question hangs heavy in the air. I look at JD who seems to have started to sweat. They wipe their face with the back of their hand before making eye contact with me. I nod, not taking a second to think about it. They nod back and give me a weak smile. 

( I'm sure summoning an Angel is NOT on their bucket list. )

"Ok" JD croaks out dryly. "Let's do it"

I quickly move over to the couch, taking JD's hand in mine as I sit next down to them. I give it a firm squeeze, trying to calm their fears. They quietly let out a slow, ragged breath. 

Baphomet holds the box, flat out on their left palm. They close their eyes. Trying to steady themselves. They're voice is deep and slow, like honey. It feels warm, like JD's persuasion powers.

"Dimitte Me.. " The words come out in a haze and seem to dance across the sigil as each line begins to glow. A steady line starts to draw itself around the middle of the box before a deafening 'POP' snaps it open. As JD and I walk closer, the objects inside become painstakingly clear.

"No. Fucking. Way." JD scoffs. My eyes grow wider, thinking the exact same thing. 

(Just what in the Heaven is this!?)

Scene 4

The next morning my brain wakes me up at a disrespectfully early hour. I find myself at the dining room table before the sun even rises. All of the contents of the box sprawled across it. 

(Ugh, it's way too early for this. )

I take a long sip of my coffee and pick up one of the angel feathers off of the table. It's flawless crystal rivets shine brightly in the dimly lit room. The colors are a little different than mine. More red, less purple. I place it back down on the table next to two other identical feathers, and a small piece of tattered cloth. 

(Sometimes you just need a tiny piece of cloth!)

I smile at the memory, my finger idly smoothing over the frayed edges. I'm just about to pull away when my finger catches on something. I carefully unfold the cloth to find a tiny piece of paper. Tarnished with age I can make out the words. 'Call me where the water meets the earth.' I roll my eyes.

(Ok? Not helpful.)

I fold the cloth back up and place it back on the table before picking up the next mysterious object. A beautifully polished stone, mostly clear with what almost looks like ice growing in the center. Angel quartz is what Baphomet called it. 

(Ok.. Obvious enough..)

Lastly my fingers fall upon a small lock of hair. It's as bright and radiant as a sunset, and even radiates it's own warmth. It's wrapped delicately with a red ribbon, and feels warmly familiar. 

I sigh and make my way back into the kitchen to get more coffee. The sun is up now and I can hear a faint rustling of sheets coming from the other room. A blush spreads across my cheeks. 

(They stir.)

"Nng!" The sound is abrupt and slices through the quiet morning air. "Why is there no beautiful Wife cuddling me?!" JD's voice is thick and heavy with sleep. I pour them a cup of coffee and make my way into the bedroom.

I can't help but laugh at their pathetic sight. Hair a mess, sheet lines all over their face, cute pouty lips, and a pillow placed over there eyes. 

(Yeah.. probably should've closed those blackout curtains...)

"I'm sorry, O' light of my life, but we are the in the midst of summoning an Angel and need all the daylight we can get." I laugh as they draw themselves further into the blanket.

"Nng! No! Morning bad! Comfy bed with beautiful wife good!" By now they're so far into the blankets I can't even see them anymore. I smirk as a brilliant idea goes through my head. Before the thought even processes, my wings are in full form and I lift off. Taking the bundle of JD and blankets with me. 

"W-woah! Ok! Th-theo! I'm up!" They squeak from inside their blanket caccoon. "I promise, I'm up!"

I smile, proud of myself, and gently lower them back down on the bed. JD shakes off all of the blankets and stretches before narrowing their eyes at me.

"You know.. I think I may have rubbed off on you a little toooo much." Their frown and pouty lips make it impossible for me not to kiss them. So I do.

"Love you too, JD." I reply as I hand them their cup of coffee. Which they happily take before making their way into the living room. I motion for them to follow me over to the table. Unfolding the small piece of paper before them. 

"Found this folded up inside our mysterious piece of cloth.." I hand them the paper, and watch as their eyes turn sad.. almost longing. 

"What's up, babe? Does this mean something to you?" I try to search their face as they place the paper down on the table, so gentle as to not break it. 

"The words don't mean anything, but the handwriting is very familiar." Their eyes linger on the paper for a moment before locking onto mine. They shake their head, trying to clear it."I dunno, Theo, I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this." 

I frown sympathetically. I know the idea of me summoning an Angel in their presence is terrifying. But we have to do this. Right?

(Right??)

"Well.. we're about to summon a literal Angel, JD. Of course you have a bad feeling about it." I give them a playful shove, hoping to break some of the tension in their face. They give me a sideways smile, and raise one eyebrow. 

"Oh, come now, Mrs. Davies-Craine. I can think of at least one way I wouldn't mind having summoners privileges over an Angel" They give me a wink and the heat rises from my cheeks all the way to my neck. 

(Okay. So not fair, Jordan.)

"Ah- Um- S-so.. anyways.." I do my best to change the subject before I set off our fire alarm. "W-what do you think this phrase means? Any idea?"

They chuckle to themselves, obviously proud that they can still fluster me in such a way. Their fingers fall back to the paper, eyes level with concentration. 

"Well.. where the water meets the earth would normally mean the beach, buuut we live in middle America, sooo yeah." They pause for a minute, letting a wide smile reach their lips. "Oh! Of course... The lake! We can summon them at the lake!"

I run over and plant a deep, heated kiss on JD's lips. I can feel the smile on their lips as they kiss me back. 

"You're brilliant. You know that, right?" I tell them. Their smile grows fond as they move a stray hair out of my face. 

"Like I said, biased as fuck." They pick up their phone and start tapping away in a hurry. My phone buzzes a moment later with a group text.

[ 'Meet us @ the Lake. Its Angel time!']

['You better be wearing clothes this time, Jordan']

['That was ONE time!"]

I can't help but laugh as we gather everything back into the box, and head out to the truck. 

( There really is nowhere else I'd rather live. )

Scene 5

By the time I make it out the door, I can tell JD's itching to take their bike out for the ride to the lake. They're leaned coolly up against the side of my truck, idly play with their keys in their hand. They catch my eye and give me a wide grin. 

"Hey babe! Feel like getting a little wind in your hair?" They twirl their keys around on their index fingers and smirk. I give them a little smile, already making my way over to their bike. The look of pure joy on their face as they run over to where I stand makes my heart flutter. They turn to face me, handing me a helmet.

"Oh, come on! Seriously? I am NOT wearing a helmet, Jordan! I'm a literal fucking Angel!" They pout exceedingly, giving me the most pathetic dose of puppy dog eyes ever.

"B-but.. I splurged and finally got you the one that says Maximum Stunts! See?!" I look down at the brand new helmet, no massive crack down the middle from that one time (or second time?) I almost died. The words Maximum Stunts is emblazoned upon the left side in bright gold script. JD looks so happy with themselves that I groan loudly and take the helmet. 

"Ughhh... fiiiine. You owe me, though!" Even through the tinted glass I can see a side smirk spread across JD's lips. 

"Ohh? Do I now?" The inflection in their tone immediately brings a rush of pink to my cheeks. "Well... you just let me know when... And how.. I can repay you then." They give me one last look before settling down on the bike.

(Oh lord. I'm entirely too gay for this. )

I groan again before settling behind them. The feeling of their warm body against mine making my cheeks burn a little hotter. They laugh to themselves before taking us out onto the road. 

By the time we get to the lake, Havenfall's Finest are all waiting for us. Razi and Mac are having an animated discussion about the difference between Werewolf packs and ancient Djinn families. 

(Who cares who has a stronger hive mind?) 

(They do. They care.)

Diego on the other hand is sitting quietly under a tree with Spike in his lap, reading through a book on unusual summoning. They all smile and wave as we pull up. 

"Hey guys! Beautiful day for a rogue summoning that may get us all killed, huh?!" JD exclaims with a grin, only half joking. They all respond with nervous mumbling as we make our way over to the waters edge. 

Diego gives Spike one last pet before standing and bringing over the book he's been reading. He points to a sigil in the middle of the last page. 

"From what I can tell, this is the sigil most used to summon Angels." The sigil is fairly close to that of a pentagram, only with four points instead of five. "Most of this page is in Enochian though, so it's hard to be certain." 

"Enochian? Like, the language of Angels??" Razi exclaims. He looks about as dumbfounded a the rest of us feel. Pretty much anything we've ever heard about Angels, other than what I personally know, has just been rumors.

"OK.. well, let's gather some sticks and build this bitch!" JD claps their hands together loudly and heads off towards the wooded area next to the lake. It doesn't take long before we've acquired all the sticks we need and are carefully building the sigil right on the waters edge. JD then places the the objects down, one on each point. Diego hands me the carefully written out summoning spell, and steps back. 

(Ok. Here goes... probably something terrible.)

I steady myself, reading the odd language over in my head until I'm sure I can say it without accidentally summoning some rogue Angel. I close my eyes and take the deepest breath of my life.

"Ge umd de g. Lrasd akrus skys. Ge aldon g! kures, torzu!" In an instant each line of the sigil starts to glow. Taking a pair of scissors, I cut off a lock of hair and drop it into the center of the now vibrating earth. I jump back as a massive beam of light bursts through the center of the circle. For a moment it's so bright that none of us can see. 

"Holy shi-" Before JD can finish their sentence, strange bells start to ring out from the now billowing cloud of white smoke. The smell of fresh snow filling the air. 

I take JD's hand trying to ground myself. Slowly but surely a figure starts to come into view. The firs thing I notice is the beautiful waves of red/golden hair. They reach all the way down to the wet earth and shine brightly in the sun. When I'm finally able to make out their face, I catch citrine crystaline eyes locked into mine, and the warmest smile I've ever seen in my life. As soon as the woman finally comes into view, and I'm completely stunned into silence by her ethereal beauty. Her wings are bright, raining prisms of blue and red across our faces. 

No one dares to move. But when she starts to drop her angel form, JD's eyes go wide. I'm trying to read their face but it's filled with an emotion I honestly never before. They take a step forward, swallowing hard.

The ethereal woman turns her eyes from mine to JD's and her smile grows even warmer. She opens her arms and all I want to do is embrace her. 

(Simmer down now, Theo.)

Her voice is smooth, like wind chimes on a warm summer's day, and suddenly I'm hit with a sudden shot of deja'vu. Where have I heard that voice before?

"Hello, Jordan." The woman's eyes now bright with what can only be described as pride and admiration. Her smile fond, and wide. "It is SO good to be able to look at your beautiful face again."

I look over to JD and they look like they're about to faint. I grab their hand again trying to give them an anchor. They take a deep staggering breath.

"M-mom!?"

(Mom??)

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
